La mécanique de la peur
by Meloe-bkl
Summary: Un petit problème technique conduit à des révélations inattendues.


**Titre :** La mécanique de la peur  
**Auteur :** Meloe  
**Bêta :** Rauz  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre :** Humour, romance.  
**Résumé :** Un _petit _problème technique conduit à des révélations inattendues.  
**Saison/Spoiler :** saison 3, The Canary's song (3x05).  
**A/N :** Fic écrite en réponse au challenge n°6 du CPAF, sur le thème "huit clos".

* * *

Ça n'était pas en train d'arriver, nope. Hors de question. Pas possible, pas à lui, pas comme ça. Mais il avait beau se taper la tête contre le volant, le bruit du klaxon venant saluer les impacts à répétition, le fait qu'il était bel et bien coincé dans cette foutue voiture restait cela : un fait. Une voiture, bon sang ! Idiot, se morigéna-t-il en heurtant une nouvelle fois le cercle de cuir.

« Cal, ça ne sert à rien et tu es en train de détruire tes tympans en même temps que les nôtres, intervint Gillian. »

Il se tourna à demi, en profitant pour jeter un regard noir à sa collègue, avant de reprendre son occupation précédente. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde, non. Parce que quitte à rester coincé quelque part, il n'avait rien contre le traditionnel ascenseur ou l'attrayante chambre froide. Même une chambre de décontamination lui aurait convenue, du moment qu'il se remettait du virus en question. Mais non, Cal Lightman, idiot qu'il était, ne faisait rien comme personne.

« Peut-être que tenter de démarrer manuellement… proposa faiblement Loker avant de s'interrompre devant le grondement menaçant qui échappa à son patron. »

Coincé dans cette foutue voiture. En compagnie de toute la fine équipe. Brillant. Si ça n'avait été que Gillian, il aurait pu faire avec, songea-t-il. Elle était patiente, il pouvait toujours lui faire le coup de la panne et, chose qui aidait, il n'avait pas envie de l'étrangler à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Plutôt le contraire d'ailleurs, admit-il en heurtant une nouvelle fois le volant. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas le cas de l'énergumène qui se tortillait sur le siège arrière.

« Je ne comprends pas comment est-ce que c'est seulement possible, maugréa Torres pour elle-même.  
— Vous ne comprenez pas quoi, Torres ? s'exclama-t-il en sentant ses dernières miettes de patience se volatiliser. Comment est-ce que cette foutue voiture peut nous avoir enfermée ?  
— Techniquement c'est vous qui nous avez enfermé, pas la voiture, le corrigea Loker en grimaçant.  
— Merci, Loker, vraiment. Je vous conseille de la mettre en veilleuse ou cette voiture n'est pas la seule chose que je vais fermer, le menaça-t-il.  
— Cal, l'interrompit Gillian, qu'a dit la compagnie d'assurance ? »

Il réprima un gémissement, se demandant s'il devait tout simplement tenter le tout pour le tout et s'essayer à une séance de démolition en bonne et due forme. Quoique les vitres étaient probablement faites de ce verre sécurisé que les constructeurs privilégiaient ces jours-ci. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé avec sa bonne vieille BMW, décida-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Une petite merveille qu'il avait achetée d'occasion, retapée avec amour et qui avait finalement finie son parcours… encastrée dans le mur de son garage, courtoisie de sa fille. Ce qui était certain c'est qu'il en avait tiré une ou deux petites leçons, la plus importante – outre le prix exorbitant des réparations annoncé par le garagiste – étant qu'il ne risquait plus de laisser Emily s'approcher de sa voiture. Pas qu'elle ait l'occasion de s'en servir dans un futur proche, songea-t-il avec un léger sourire, c'était là tout l'intérêt de la priver de sortie. Une punition que sa fille avait eu la grâce d'accepter sans trop rechigner, se souvint-il, quoique le mal de tête phénoménal dont elle semblait souffrir lorsqu'il le lui avait annoncé avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec son manque de protestations.

« Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais même cette antiquité que vous conduisez habituellement aurait été préférable, remarqua Loker, l'air de rien.  
— Antiquité, répéta-t-il, estomaqué, je vous ferais savoir que c'est une voiture de collection ! Une BMW de 1972, pointa-t-il en se retournant pour fixer son collègue.  
— Je n'étais pas né, rétorqua celui-ci avec bonne humeur.  
— Je croyais vous avoir dit de la mettre en veilleuse Loker, lui rappela-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.  
— Vous aviez aussi dit que nous serions de retour à Washington avant le début du match, lui fit remarquer celui-ci.  
— Deux choses qui ne sont apparemment pas prêtes de se produire, reconnut Cal avec résignation. »

Ça ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement mais il devait bien reconnaître que Loker n'avait pas tort, abstraction faite de sa remarque concernant le statut de sa voiture. Pas que s'éterniser sur le souvenir de sa BMW puisse arranger quoique ce soit, pensa-t-il en fusillant du regard le tableau de bord flambant neuf. Neuf, oui. Il avait tellement poussé le garagiste, lui ordonnant de réparer son véhicule dans les plus brefs délais, que celui-ci lui avait assigné la plus récente des voitures de remplacement disponibles. Une de ces petites merveilles ou tout, absolument _tout_, semblait être automatique.

A tel point qu'il lui avait fallu un moment – et l'explication d'un apprenti garagiste goguenard – avant de comprendre que le rectangle de plastique noir qui lui avait été remis était en fait la clef, une puce astucieusement camouflée dans celui-ci. Ce même foutu bout de plastique qui gisait dorénavant quelque part sur la chaussée. A l'extérieur de la voiture.

« Vous devriez continuer de klaxonner, proposa Ria, ça attirera peut-être quelqu'un, expliqua-t-elle, pragmatique.  
— Ça fait dix minutes qu'il heurte le klaxon, si personne n'est venu…  
— Rien à attendre de ce côté-là, confirma Gillian en scrutant la campagne environnante à travers la vitre. Cal, ce coup de fil ?  
— La compagnie d'assurance a dit qu'ils envoyaient quelqu'un.  
— Combien de temps ? demanda Torres avec espoir.  
— Un bon bout de temps, sans doute, répondit Cal. Ils ont quelques problèmes techniques à régler avant de pouvoir capter notre signal GPS.  
— Pourquoi ne pas simplement leur avoir indiqué notre position ? demanda Loker.  
— Oui, pourquoi, Loker ? mimiqua-t-il en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Parce que je ne sais pas où nous sommes. Quelque part entre Washington et Moorefield, pour ce que j'en sais, grogna-t-il.  
— Je savais que nous étions perdus ! s'exclama Gillian en fourrant une carte sous son nez, victorieuse.  
— Et tu as gagné contre le GPS, félicitations, railla-t-il. Pour la défense de ce pauvre appareil et la mienne, il n'y a pas un seul chemin clairement indiqué dans ce coin perdu, pointa-t-il avec humeur. C'est déjà un miracle que mon portable ait capté un réseau assez longtemps pour joindre l'assurance... »

Pour être tout à fait honnête, l'employée qu'il avait eue au téléphone n'avait pas fait que le mettre en garde contre un probable délai. A en juger par ses questions pragmatiques – à savoir s'ils disposaient d'eau et de couvertures de survie – il en avait même plutôt déduit que leur séjour dans le véhicule risquait de se prolonger au-delà de quelques malheureuses minutes. Cal se retint pourtant de partager cette information avec le reste de l'équipe, songeant qu'une énième crise de nerf de la part de Loker n'était définitivement pas ce dont ils avaient besoin. D'autant plus que le jeune homme était en grande partie responsable de leur situation.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que vous êtes claustrophobe Loker, remarqua-t-il absentement. De toute les phobies stupides à adopter…  
— Je ne l'ai pas choisie, se défendit l'intéressé en se crispant.  
— Vous étudiez les comportements de groupe, rétorqua Cal.  
— Et alors ?  
— Et alors claustrophobie et agoraphobie partagent un bon nombre de similitudes à ma connaissance. Etre enfermé dans une pièce ou encerclé par la foule…  
— Ça n'a pas besoin d'être une pièce, pointa Loker en actionnant une nouvelle fois la poignée de la portière arrière.  
— Elle ne s'ouvrira pas plus cette fois-ci que les vingt précédentes, lui fit remarquer Cal en lui jetant un regard ennuyé dans le rétroviseur. »

Un brusque coup de coude dans les côtes interrompit sa tirade et il fit face à Gillian, cherchant la raison de son attaque impromptue. Le regard noir qu'il reçut fut rapidement complété par quelques mots à demi-murmurés, bien qu'il doutât que ce fut efficace étant donné l'espace confiné dans lequel ils se trouvaient, et par un froncement de sourcil qu'il la soupçonnait de lui avoir volé.

« Très intelligent, Cal, le réprimanda-t-elle, rappeler à un claustrophobe qu'il est enfermé.  
— C'est de sa faute, se défendit-il.  
— Si tu n'avais pas commencé à martyriser cette pauvre clef aussitôt la voiture arrêtée, pointa-t-elle, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.  
— Si _tu _n'avais pas insisté pour que je verrouille les portières, nous ne serions pas enfermés, rétorqua-t-il avec humeur.  
— Lightman ! l'interpella brusquement Torres. »

La voix paniquée de leur collègue mit fin à leur querelle et tous deux se retournèrent d'un bloc. La jeune femme tentait tant bien que mal de restreindre Loker alors que celui-ci continuait à s'acharner frénétiquement sur la portière. Il échangea un regard anxieux avec Gillian et soupira lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il aurait en effet pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact à l'encontre de leur jeune collègue.

« Loker, tenta-t-il sans grand succès.  
— Il faut le distraire, expliqua Gillian.  
— Avec quoi ? demanda-t-il en désignant d'un geste impuissant l'intérieur du véhicule.  
— Cal est graphophobe ! finit-elle par s'exclamer. »

Il n'eut que le temps de tourner un regard surpris vers sa collègue avant de se rendre compte que sa déclaration avait apparemment réussi à stopper la crise de panique de Loker. Maintenant que le claquement à répétition du loquet avait cessé, le silence choqué semblait d'autant plus lourd. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise devant les regards curieux des deux jeunes gens.

« Gra, quoi ? demanda Loker après quelques secondes.  
— Ne me demandez pas à moi, se défendit Cal, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire. Elle vient de l'inventer, conclut-il avant de hausser un sourcil à l'intention de l'intéressée.  
— Absolument pas, rétorqua Gillian avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
— Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me distraire avec des mensonges, grommela Loker en se renfrognant.  
— C'est la vérité, lui répondit gentiment Gillian.  
— Il ne sait même pas ce que c'est, pointa Torres. En général, on connait ses phobies.  
— Exactement, renchérit Cal. Aucune phobie de mon côté, les rassura-t-il.  
— Tu es graphophobe, lui assura Gillian.  
— Très bien, puisque tu y tiens. Eclaire-moi sur la signification de ton jargon psychologique, veux-tu ? Que je puisse feindre l'évanouissement la prochaine fois que je me retrouve face à un graffiti, railla-t-il.  
— Rien à voir avec les graffitis, le corrigea son amie. La graphophobie est la peur d'être obligé d'écrire, un fait que l'état d'avancement de ton livre ne fait que confirmer, conclut-elle malicieusement. »

C'était petit, très petit, jugea Cal en la fusillant du regard. Il voulait bien aider à distraire Loker – en grande partie parce qu'il pouvait parfaitement se passer d'ajouter la facture des réparations de cette voiture-ci à la sienne – mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi est-ce que ça devait se faire à ses dépens. Il n'avait pas peur d'écrire, il aimait simplement… prendre son temps. Vite faire et bien faire n'allaient pas souvent de paire là où l'écriture et la science étaient concernées.

Il n'avait pas de phobie, imaginaire ou non. Loker en avait une bien réelle, lui. Cette même phobie qui avait conduit le jeune homme à manifester une crise de panique comme il en avait rarement vu. Lorsque Cal avait crevé un peu plus tôt, garant d'emblée la voiture sur la bas côté, il avait immédiatement essayé d'ouvrir la portière afin de sortir évaluer les dégâts… Avant de se rappeler que Gillian avait insisté pour qu'il les verrouille. La crainte du car jacking qui avait motivée la requête de sa collègue, la technologie évasive de cette foutue voiture et sa propre maladresse avaient abouties à un chapelet de jurons, finissant par l'assertion malheureuse qui lui avait échappée comme quoi il ne comptait pas se laisser enfermer par un satané bout de plastique. Le résultat n'avait pas été probant. Au mot "enfermer", Loker avait pratiquement bondit de son siège, cherchant à tout prix à se saisir de la clef avant que celle-ci ne finisse au bout du compte par leur échapper à tous les deux, continuant sa trajectoire à travers le toit semi-ouvrant, qui, ironiquement, était la seule partie du véhicule _ouverte_.

« Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être la leucosélophobie, pointa Loker. »

La remarque du jeune homme le tira de ses pensées. Il se retint de grogner tout haut et décida à la place de laisser la conversation suivre son cours. S'il fallait qu'il s'invente des phobies pour éviter à Loker une énième crise de panique, soit, il se sacrifierait. D'autant qu'à en juger par les trémoussements répétés de Torres, il avait dans l'idée que le jeune homme n'était pas le seul qui avait besoin d'être distrait.

« Leucosélophobie, répéta-t-il finalement. Contrairement à vous, Loker, j'ai une vie sociale. Je ne passe pas mes samedi soirs à apprendre le dictionnaire par cœur. La signification ? le pressa-t-il.  
— La peur de la page blanche, répondit son collègue en fronçant les sourcils devant sa remarque.  
— Évidemment, soupira Cal. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez tous si impatients de lire mon prochain livre, railla-t-il.  
— Nous serons vos plus fervents lecteurs, lui assura Loker avec un sourire moqueur.  
— Et critiques, s'empressèrent d'ajouter Foster et Torres en chœur.  
— Ça m'étonnait aussi… »

Il se retint de grogner tout haut devant l'empressement de ses collègues à pointer du doigt ses nombreuses lacunes, à savoir tour à tour un manque de prose – Loker et ses velléités poétiques – de sérieuses déficiences grammaticales – Torres et son rêve inabouti de professeur des écoles – ou encore une incapacité à se concentrer plus de cinq minutes d'affilée. Cette dernière accusation, devant laquelle il ravala de justesse une remarque, venait de Foster. Force était de reconnaître qu'il pouvait difficilement lui faire remarquer qu'elle était le plus souvent la cause de son manque de concentration. Malheureusement pour lui, Loker et Torres n'avaient pas l'air disposés à l'aider.

« Manque de concentration ? demandèrent-ils en chœur. Quand que je vous ai fait le rapport sur l'affaire du zoo, vous n'avez pas écouté un mot tellement vous étiez concentré sur le dossier que vous lisiez, pointa Loker.  
— Et quand vous décryptiez la vidéo de l'interrogatoire du gardien, il a fallu que je vous demande si vous vouliez du café trois fois avant que vous ne répondiez, ajouta Torres avec vigueur.  
— Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que la raison était simplement que je ne vous jugeais pas dignes de mon attention ? leur demanda-t-il en les fusillant du regard.  
— Pas plus que moi, pointa Gillian. Tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je te dis, l'accusa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
— C'est faux ! se défendit-il.  
— Je me demande d'où viens cette différence, intervint Loker avec un sourire moqueur.  
— Moi aussi, ajouta la psychologue en le fixant sans ciller.  
— Je… Tu… bégaya-t-il, piteusement. C'est de ta faute, conclut-il, satisfait. »

Il se redressa dans son siège et renvoya son regard à Gillian. Lorsque celle-ci plissa les yeux devant son silence et que Torres laissa échapper un rire moqueur, il réalisa qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas sans quelques explications supplémentaires. Cal était pourtant conscient qu'attribuer son manque de concentration à son incapacité à détacher son regard des formes de la fine silhouette de Gillian, ne faisait pas partie des raisons qu'il pouvait facilement admettre. Encore moins devant les deux affreux. Fort heureusement, personne n'avait dit qu'il devait être totalement transparent dans ses explications.

« De ma faute, Cal ? répéta Gillian en plissant les yeux.  
— Tu évolues dans un environnement qui me déconcentre, répondit-il calmement.  
— Les mêmes bureaux que Ria et Eli et apparemment _ils _ne te déconcentrent pas, pointa-t-elle en le fixant curieusement.  
— Très bien, tu perturbe l'environnement, clarifia-t-il.  
— _Je _perturbe l'environnement, répéta Gillian, vexée. Bientôt tu vas m'appendre que je suis un danger pour la planète, lui lança-t-elle.  
— _Mon _environnement, rectifia-t-il en grimaçant devant le tour qu'était en train de prendre la conversation.  
— Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda son amie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
— Je crois qu'il est en train de parler de votre garde-robe, intervint Torres en souriant largement. »

Il crispa la mâchoire et se renfonça dans son siège, refusant obstinément de croiser le regard de ses collègues. Il savait pertinemment que s'il jetait un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur il se retrouverait face à face avec le sourire goguenard de Loker et l'air moqueur de Torres, et c'était sans compter sur la moue d'incompréhension qui s'était probablement installée sur les traits de son amie. Il n'avait pas franchement prévu d'en révéler autant, songea-t-il en se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait à s'étonner de son manque de contrôle sur la conversation.

« Ma garde robe ? finit par demander Gillian, incertaine.  
— Avoue que tu ne porte pas franchement des couleurs passe partout, lui fit-il gentiment remarquer.  
— Et ?  
— Et… les couleurs me distraient, expliqua Cal.  
— Les couleurs, répéta Loker d'un ton moqueur.  
— Le fuchsia particulièrement, insista-t-il en souriant effrontément. »

Il observa avec satisfaction les joues de Gillian s'empourprer légèrement, décidant qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à souffrir des interventions malheureuses de Loker. Et ce n'était que la stricte vérité, après tout. D'accord, une partie de la vérité, reconnut-il en songeant que ce n'était pas tant la couleur des robes que la fine silhouette qu'elles habillaient qui avaient tendance à le distraire. Pas qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait besoin de ce petit détail.

« Pour bien faire, il faudrait que tu portes du jaune, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Gillian. Il parait que c'est la couleur de la concentration, conclut-il, satisfait.  
— J'avais dans l'idée que de nous deux, c'était toi le canari, lui rétorqua-t-elle malicieusement.  
— Le jaune est une mauvaise idée, maugréa Torres.  
— Eclairez-nous sur cette brillante assertion, Torres, lui enjoignit Cal en ignorant le regard victorieux de Gillian.  
— Pas la peine, répondit la jeune femme.  
— J'insiste, dit-il en se tournant sur son siège. Il n'y a pas de raison que je sois le seul à souffrir, ici, ajouta-t-il.  
— C'est idiot, maugréa Torres.  
— On s'y attendait, pointa Cal.  
— C'est juste que le jaune… C'est la couleur des monstres, expliqua-t-elle très sérieusement. »

A la réponse de la jeune femme, il finit de se retourner complètement sur son siège. Elle se tortillait sous les regards éberlués dont elle était la cible et il se demanda un instant si elle avait finalement décidé de suivre Loker dans sa course aux affirmations sans queue ni tête.

« La couleur des monstres ? répéta Gillian, d'un ton qui lui rappela soudainement que son titre de psychologue était justifié.  
— On parlait des phobies tout à l'heure, tenta Torres. Je suis tératophobe, avoua-t-elle en les fixant tout à tour, les mettant au défi de se moquer.  
— Tératophobe, répéta bêtement Loker.  
— La peur des monstres, expliqua Torres en grimaçant.  
— Heureusement, on n'en croise pas tous les jours, pointa Gillian en adressant un sourire rassurant à sa collègue.  
— Ça, ça reste à voir, intervint Cal en jetant un regard lourd de sens à Loker. »

Il se retint de commenter davantage sur la phobie de Torres, décidant qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir une deuxième crise de panique sur les bras. Il se concentra un instant sur les chiffres inscrits sur le petit cadran horaire et retint un soupir. Déjà deux heures qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette carcasse de métal. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, Cal se demanda combien de temps Loker et Torres tiendraient avant de craquer. S'ils avaient apparemment réussit à distraire le jeune homme de sa claustrophobie, Cal n'était pas certain de pouvoir empêcher Torres de céder à un besoin distinctement féminin. Et à en juger par ses tortillements incessants, il espérait sincèrement que la dépanneuse promise par la compagnie d'assurance ne tarderait pas.

Un regard sur sa droite lui apprit que Gillian avait apparemment pris sur elle de mener la conversation sur un terrain moins glissant. Il se contenta pour sa part d'écouter le son de sa voix, peu intéressé par un débat sur les crèmes de jours et autres joyeusetés. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Loker, nota-t-il en remarquant l'enthousiasme avec lequel celui-ci prenait part à l'échange.

Il se laissa bercer par le son de leur conversation un moment, en oubliant presque qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette voiture et non aux bureaux du groupe avant qu'une remarque de Loker ne le ramène brusquement à la réalité. Il se redressa légèrement et fronça les sourcils en entendant son collègue commenter leur situation.

« Au moins, le trajet aura été intéressant, remarqua celui-ci.  
— C'est une manière de voir les choses, lui répondit Torres, peu convaincue.  
— Nous aurons appris à mieux nous connaître, pointa le jeune homme avec un sourire enthousiaste. Nous avons tous partagé nos phobies…  
— Pas tous, le corrigea sa collègue en tournant son regard sur Gillian. »

Cal se retint de faire remarquer à Loker qu'il ne comptait absolument pas apprendre à le connaître plus que nécessaire et se concentra à la place sur la remarque de Torres. Elle marquait un point, nota-t-il en penchant la tête. Chacun des deux jeunes gens avaient avoué leurs phobies et il s'en était pour sa part inventé quelques-unes…

« Ne reste plus que vous, Foster, remarqua calmement Torres.  
— Je ne me suis pas découverte de phobie à ce jour, répondit l'intéressée.  
— Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose, la poussa sa collègue.  
— Je ne sais pas. Vraiment, promit-elle.  
— Je peux peut-être t'aider, proposa Cal, l'air de rien.  
— Ça m'étonnerait, remarqua son amie en le fixant avec méfiance.  
— Tu souffres de tachyphagophobie, lui assura-t-il avec un large sourire. »

Il observa avec satisfaction Gillian tenter de se rappeler la signification de cette phobie particulière. Oh, il n'avait aucun doute qu'à un moment ou un autre de sa carrière elle avait lu les descriptions de chacune des 6 456 phobies recensées par l'association psychiatrique américaine, il attendait simplement qu'elle se souvienne de celle-ci. L'air embarrassé qui passa finalement sur ses traits l'avertit qu'elle venait en effet de se remémorer de sa signification.

« Absolument pas, nia-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
— Vous venez de l'inventer, l'accusa Torres.  
— Je vois que la confiance règne, railla-t-il. La tachyphagophobie, reprit-il, est la peur de manger trop vite.  
— Quel est le rapport avec Foster ? demanda Loker en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Vous plaisantez ? s'exclama Cal. Elle finit toujours la dernière à table, pointa-t-il en désignant son amie.  
— Je déguste, se défendit celle-ci.  
— Exactement, confirma-t-il malicieusement. Et quelle est la définition de déguster sinon manger doucement ? Par opposition à vite, conclut-il avec un sourire en coin.  
— C'est ce que tu as trouvé de mieux ? lui demanda Gillian, les yeux rieurs.  
— Je ne connais pas de phobies correspondant à la peur de ne pas manger sucré ou à celle de manger de la nourriture _identifiable_, s'excusa-t-il en grimaçant. »

Un coup frappé à la vitre les fit tous les quatre sursauter, mettant aussitôt fin à leur conversation. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années se tenait devant sa portière, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son bleu de travail. Cal fronça les sourcils devant la pose de l'homme, un garagiste à en juger par son accoutrement. N'était-il pas censé les sortir de là ?

« Je crois qu'il vous parle, Lightman, intervint Torres. »

Quel espèce d'idiot est-ce que la compagnie d'assurance avait décidé de leur envoyer ? Ils étaient enfermés dans cette foutue voiture sans aucun moyen d'ouvrir ne serait-ce que les vitres. Comment était-il censé entendre ce qu'il lui disait ? Quoiqu'à en juger par les gesticulations de l'énergumène, qui venait de sortir son portefeuille, il en déduit qu'il attendait probablement un paiement. Rien n'était gratuit dans ce monde, soupira-t-il en sortant quelques billets de son portefeuille.

« Cal, l'interpella Gillian en arrêtant son geste, je crois qu'il souhaite simplement que tu lui montres ta carte d'identité, expliqua-t-elle en pointant en direction de la carte qu'agitait l'homme. »

Un raclement de gorge amusé lui parvint et il se retourna pour gratifier Loker et Torres d'un regard noir. Il résuma finalement sa tâche et tint à son tour sa pièce d'identité devant la vitre. Satisfait, le garagiste sortit un appareil gros comme un compteur Geiger et commença à pianoter avec application dessus.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent silencieusement et, alors qu'il commençait à douter des compétences de l'homme, celui-ci hocha la tête avec satisfaction avant de leur faire signe de sortir. Cal eut à peine le temps de poser la main sur la poignée de la portière que Loker et Torres se ruaient déjà hors de la voiture. Il se retourna un instant, fixant leurs sièges dorénavant vides, et décida que si les deux jeunes gens étaient capables de travailler sur les affaires avec autant d'empressement, ils gagneraient un temps considérable.

Le garagiste s'approcha et passa la main par la portière arrière que Torres avait laissée grande ouverte. Maugréant un vague remerciement, Cal attrapa la clef que lui tendait l'homme et l'observa refermer la porte d'un geste fluide avant de tourner les talons. Il entendait déjà Loker s'en prendre à celui-ci, râlant contre le manque de rapidité de la compagnie d'assurance et décrivant avec ferveur le _calvaire _qu'il avait enduré. Cal se retint de justesse de grogner tout haut à cette pensée. Loker était simplement irrécupérable, décida-t-il en faisant tourner le petit bout de plastique noir entre ses doigts.

« Nous ne sommes plus enfermés, tu sais, lui fit remarquer Gillian après que plusieurs longues secondes se soient écoulées.  
— Hum, acquiesça-t-il en tournant de nouveaux son attention sur son amie. Torres avait raison, tu sais, dit-il soudainement.  
— A propos ?  
— De ta phobie. Je ne compte pas sortir d'ici avant que tu ne m'ais avoué ta véritable peur, expliqua-t-il en la fixant.  
— Tu aurais dû essayer d'avoir cette discussion avant que je sois libre de sortir, pointa-t-elle malicieusement avant d'attraper la poignée de la portière.  
— _Tu _aurais dû sortir tant que tu en avais encore l'occasion, lui rétorqua Cal en agitant la clef.  
— Cal, protesta-t-elle.  
— Ce n'est que justice, se défendit-il. Tu as exposé ma phobie des graffitis, commença-t-il.  
— D'être forcé à écrire, le corrigea Gillian en levant les yeux au ciel. Comme si c'était la vérité, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. C'était pour distraire Loker.  
— Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Je pourrais très bien être allergique à l'écriture, tu l'as dit toi-même, lui fit-il remarquer, amusé.  
— Il se trouve que je sais distinguer la procrastination d'une supposée phobie, lui assura Gillian une lueur malicieuse au fonds des yeux.  
— Petit, très petit, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu n'as pas le choix. Je t'ouvrirai une fois que le Docteur Foster aura révélé son talon d'Achille, conclut-il en penchant la tête. »

Elle le fixa sérieusement quelques secondes et il se demanda s'il devait se résoudre à passer la nuit enfermé ici. Par sa propre faute, ajouta-t-il en décidant qu'il pouvait être aussi têtu que Gillian. Fort heureusement, son amie semblait prête à lui répondre et il se redressa inconsciemment sur son siège, curieux d'entendre sa véritable phobie. Ça n'avait rien d'une curiosité morbide, décida-t-il, ni même d'une fascination incontrôlable en ce qui concernait le moindre aspect de la vie de sa collègue. Non, rien de tout cela. Il en était simplement venu à se rendre compte qu'il s'était mis dans nombre de situations plus ou moins ridicules au fil des années et qu'en conséquence Gillian disposait de bien plus de cartouches que lui sur ce terrain. D'autant plus qu'il imaginait très bien les remarques qu'il pourrait faire si elle se révélait avoir peur des fantômes, des clowns ou des fourmis, songea-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Laisse-moi ouvrir la portière et tu auras ta réponse, lui assura-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.  
— Ce n'était pas les termes, pointa-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
— Ça l'est maintenant. D'autant plus que ça ne me gêne pas de laisser Loker s'occuper du groupe en notre absence, ajouta-t-elle, l'air de rien.  
— Comment ça ? demanda Cal en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Il est le plus haut responsable après toi et moi, pointa son amie avec un léger sourire, et tant que nous sommes coincés ici, il est plus ou moins à la tête du Lightman Group, conclut-elle, satisfaite.  
— Comme si je risquais de laisser ça arriver, grogna-t-il en retenant un frisson à l'idée de Loker aux commandes de _son _groupe. Très bien, céda-t-il à contre cœur, les portières sont ouvertes, annonça-t-il en appuyant sur la clef. »

Il détestait ça, qu'elle réussisse à avoir le dernier mot, à inverser les rôles. Ajouter la menace de Loker à l'équation était de toute façon déloyal, décida-t-il en observant Gillian ouvrir la portière côté passager. Celle-ci se leva d'un geste fluide et il craint un instant qu'elle ne tienne pas sa part du marché. Elle se tourna cependant et se pencha, bloquant sa vue du monde extérieur à la voiture. Il avisa l'esquisse de sourire qui habitait les traits de son amie et sut immédiatement qu'elle ne lui annoncerait rien d'aussi mondain qu'une peur des araignées. Les lignes de son visage, à la fois sérieuses et incertaines, de même que l'étincelle décidée qui brillaient dans ses yeux bleus, lui dirent tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et il regretta un instant d'avoir posé la question. Mais Gillian tenait toujours ses engagements, que ce soit vis-à-vis d'un contrat d'adoption et de sa clause de restitution ou d'un mariage sans avenir. Il se demanda un instant si sa phobie serait en relation avec l'une de ces deux épreuves.

« Tu veux le nom de ma phobie ? demanda-t-elle finalement.  
— Tu n'es pas obligée, s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer.  
— Mais tu as demandé, pointa Gillian en le fixant. Ma phobie… thanatophobie, peur de la mort, hématophobie, peur du sang, traumatophobie, peur des blessures, énuméra-t-elle d'un trait.  
— Gil, tenta-t-il en la fixant, interloqué.  
— Je pourrais continuer la liste longtemps, lui assura-t-elle en le fixant sérieusement.  
— Tu n'as jamais eu peur du sang, pointa-t-il doucement après quelques secondes de silence. Ni des blessures, ajouta-t-il en penchant la tête.  
— Pas de mon sang, pas de mes blessures. Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur, Cal, lui assura-t-elle dans un souffle. Je crois que tu connais le nom de ma phobie, le même que celui affiché sur ma fiche de paie, conclut-elle. »

Il observa les traits de Gillian, son amie apparemment tout aussi surprise que lui de son admission, avant qu'elle ne tourne finalement les talons, laissant la portière se refermer doucement. Il laissa sa main caresser le cercle de cuir inconsciemment, alors qu'il pondérait les implications de la phobie de Gillian, si tant est qu'on puisse lui donner ce nom. Elle avait peur pour lui. Il l'avait toujours sut, en grande partie grâce aux vociférations énergétiques de son amie dès qu'une affaire un tant soit peu dangereuse pointait le bout de son nez, mais il était loin de se douter qu'il occupait ce degré d'importance dans sa vie. Il ne savait trop quoi penser. Il était flatté, un peu, rassuré, surtout, et par-dessus tout interloqué.

Il se redressa et décida qu'admettre sa phobie demandait du courage. Encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'admettre à l'objet de ses peurs. Cal fronça les sourcils un instant avant de se résoudre à ouvrir la portière, songeant qu'il pouvait difficilement rester enfermé plus longtemps dans la voiture. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le petit groupe massé devant la dépanneuse.

Loker vociférait à grand renfort de gesticulations, apparemment toujours lancé dans la description de leur après-midi, tandis que Torres observait son collègue, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Gillian se tenait aux côtés de la jeune femme, tapotant de temps à autre l'épaule de Loker d'une main compatissante. Cal s'arrêta à leur hauteur et se posta aux côtés de son amie.

« A propos de phobies, murmura-t-il à son oreille, il serait bon de penser à rebaptiser notre groupe le Foster & Lightman Group, que je puisse en dire autant que toi. »

Gillian tourna un regard surpris vers lui avant de se détourner, reportant son attention sur Loker. Mais il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, les épaules de la psychologue se relaxèrent quasi-instantanément et il observa avec satisfaction une ébauche de sourire apparaître sur ses fines lèvres.

C'était peut-être égoïste mais d'une certaine manière il était plutôt rassuré d'être la raison des peurs de son amie. Si c'était là le seul rôle que leur ligne leur permettait, il était disposé à l'accepter. Être la phobie de Gillian Foster, songea-t-il sérieusement, n'était rien d'autre que le reflet de ses propres peurs. Celle de la perdre, celle qu'un jour elle décide que le prix à payer pour leur amitié était trop élevé. Pas qu'il compte renier les phobies qu'elle lui avait attribuées, après tout leucosélophobie et graphophobie faisaient dorénavant partie des excuses qu'il se ferait un devoir de soumettre à son éditeur, décida-t-il en souriant.

**FIN**


End file.
